1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stampable sheet shaped-product which can be shaped into various configurations and which is more lightweight than the prior art products, and a process for producing the same, as well as use of the same as a sound-absorbing and heat-insulating material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The stampable sheet shaped-products have been used primarily as a sound-absorbing and heat-insulating material, generally in the fields of building materials, automobiles and pipings. The inventors of the present invention have proposed, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 146615/87, a stampable sheet shaped-product which has a heat resistance superior to the prior art product and which is produced by hot pressing process, i.e., a stampable sheet shaped-product which is produced by applying polycarbodiimide resin to a mat-like glass fiber to given thickness and subjecting the resulting material to hot pressing.
However, when a glass mat and a felt are used in the prior art, it is necessary for the usable glass fiber to have a bulk density of 100 kg/m.sup.3 or more and for the usable felt to have a bulk density of 300 kg/m.sup.3 or more, for example, for the purpose of maintaining a shape required for handling in a shaping operation. Therefore, a further reduction in weight has been desired.